Different Lives
by luna.shepard.3
Summary: How different are the lives of Garrus Vakarian and Luna Shepard? Very. **I might change the rating as it may get more graphic. Thank you for your support**
1. Chapter 1

**Different Lives**

Shepard

Quiet, awkward, and just plain uncomfortable; that was how Luna Skylar Shepard felt as she laid down in her wrecked and old bed.

_God, I hate this mattress._ She thought as she shifted uncomfortably around, trying to get the least bit comfortable. The springs were poking at her back and the ripped blanket provided no warmth at all!

Luna finally found little comfort in her bed, but was agitated. She growled and threw her pillow across the room.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" One of the Orphans yelled. Luna gasped and shrunk underneath her covers. She heard footsteps coming closer to her bed, and felt someone nudge her arm. "Keep your stuff on your side of the room!" The kid yelled and stormed off.

Luna felt discouraged and shrunk into her sheets more, trying to hide in her own fear. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, slowly and cramped sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Garrus

Garrus

Warm, quiet, and comfy; that was how Garrus Vakarian felt as he laid down on his bed in his room.

"Are you comfortable, sweetheart?" His mother asked as she tucked him in. Garrus nodded and reached a hand up; he placed it on his mother's face and smiled happily.

"Mom?" Garrus called after her before she walked out of the room. His mother turned around and walked back to him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What is it?" She asked as she stroked his small head. Garrus stared up at her.

"When will dad be home?" His father had gone away on business and wouldn't be home for quite some time.

His mother sighed. "I don't know." She placed a hand on her rounded belly. "I just hope he gets back before your little sister is born." She smiled a little and got up to walk away. She didn't even turn around when a voice came from behind her.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." It was Garrus' father! Garrus leapt out of bed and rushed to the senior Vakarian, hugging his leg tightly, then let go and gave his father a respectful salute. His father chuckled and scooped him up, placing him in the bed and wrestling with him.

After the messing around, Garrus' father and mother put him to sleep. What a night of comfort and family, and a nice bed to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3: Outside: Shepard&Garrus

Outside: Shepard

The next day was one of the rare days that Luna was allowed outside. She sat alone on the swing set far away from the other kids. She kicked at the dirt and stared at the ground.

Her moment of alone time was interrupted when a tall shadow loomed over her. Luna slowly lifted her head and saw it was Kayla and Sarah, the twin sisters. Kayla had a sour look on her face and Sarah copied her.

"What are you doing out here, redhead?" Kayla sneered. Wasn't it obvious? Luna smirked.

"Wow, Kayla; are you blind?" Luna retorted. Kayla shook her head. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm swinging!" She snapped.

Sarah scoffed and pushed Luna off the swing and onto the ground. "Nobody talks to my sister that way!" The brunet twin yelled.

Luna got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Don't tell me what to do, Copy Machine!" Kayla scowled at Luna and pushed her again.

"Reject!" She insulted.

Luna gasped then tightened her hands into fists. "Blondie!"

"Mutt!"

"Cold-hearted!"

"Ginger!" Kayla yelled at last. Luna's hard, cold glare slipped away into a pained stare. "Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of, Redhead?"

Sarah stepped forward and pushed Luna into a mud puddle. "Yeah, nobody wants you here anyways!" She jeered. Tears welled in Luna's eyes and her lip trembled as she stared up at the two mean girls.

A look of cold satisfaction crept over both of their faces. They turned around laughing and walked off, leaving Luna alone in the mud. Whimpering, Luna got to her feet and ran off, tears streaming down her freckled face.

She got to the side of the orphanage and stopped by a gutter grate. She grabbed one of the bars, which was loose, and crawled inside. She crawled back as far as she could and curled up to cry.

Garrus

It was a bright and sunny day on Palaven, as it usually is. Garrus was playing with his newborn baby sister, Solana. He admired her features and nuzzled her tiny head. Garrus loved his little sister instantly.

Solana giggled and reached a hand up and placed it on Garrus' mouth. Garrus chuckled and lifted his baby sister up and swung her around, Solana giggled and squealed as a response. He stopped swinging her around and handed her to his mother, who gave him a warning look. Garrus shrugged and ran off.

He ran next door and knocked on the door. The door swished open and an older Turian answered. "Well, hi there, Garrus. Are you here to play with Tenquin?" he asked. Garrus nodded.

"Is she here?" He asked, peeking behind Tenquin's father. When Garrus caught the sight of golden eyes, he nodded and stood straight again, looking almost too innocent to believe.

Just then, Tenquin wriggled out from behind her father and grabbed Garrus' hand, pulling him away. "We'll be back before sundown, dad! Don't wait up!" She called as the two dashed away.

Garrus, whose hand was still tangled in Tenquin's, tried to get out of her grasp. "Tenquin, if you don't let go, you'll break my—"He was cut off when Tenquin skidded to a halt and he stumbled into her, knocking them both off of the hill they were standing on.

The two tumbled down the hill in a fit of yelling and thrashing arms. As they neared the bottom, Garrus hit his head on something hard and when he hit the ground, he was unconscious.

"Garrus? Garrus, c'mon, this isn't funny! Wake up! Garrus!" The sound of Tenquin's yells woke him. Garrus sat up and groaned.

"Ow... What'd I hit my head on?" He asked, rubbing a sore spot on his crest. "Man that hurts..." Garrus was taken by surprise when Tenquin threw her arms around his neck and knocked him over again.

"Garrus! Thank the Spirits you're alive!" She cried.

Garrus sat there, stunned by Tenquin's actions. "Err... Tenquin... you're stopping the blood flow to my brain..." He fake-gasped and clawed at his neck as if she were strangling him.

Tenquin let go and punched his arm lightly. "Jerk. You had me worried!" She smiled and hugged him again. "Good to see you're okay."

Garrus hugged his friend back and sighed. What a wonderful life he had.


End file.
